Cuando todo tiene un comienzo diferente
by Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy
Summary: ¿Como sería si todo tuviera un comienzo diferente? Hermione es una bruja sangre pura y una Slytherin. Harry tiene una Hermana menor y sus padres no murieron. Ginny nunca quiso a Harry como algo más que amigos. Hermione, Ron y Harry no se conocieron en el tren a Hogwarts y la castaña y Draco Malfoy son buenos amigos. Pero... ¿podría pasar algo con esa amistad? ¿Serán mucho más?
1. Capitulo 1

- ¡Mamá!¡Mamá!¡Mira esto! - exclamó una pequeña de 10 años, de cabellos castaños y desordenados, con ojos brillantes del mismo tono que su cabello.

Corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión feliz y emocionada, en la búsqueda de su madre y de su padre, con un sobre en mano sellado con un sello rojo escarlata.

- ¡Winne! - gritó, y a su lado apareció una elfina vestida con una túnica limpia de color blanco.

- Dígame joven ama... ¿necesita algo? pidaselo a Winne y Winne se lo hará - dijo servicialmente a la niña.

- Solo una pregunta...¿sabes donde están mamá y papá? - pregunto con los ojitos más brillantes que de costumbre.

Hermione Jean Granger, la hija de un importante mago y de una bruja de igual importancia que su padre. La niña de cabellos castaños y desordenados era una jovencita muy inteligente, ingeniosa, alegre, amorosa y dulce, aunque claro...no todo son grageas dulces. Porque, también tiene su carácter.

Hermione, el orgullo de sus padres; que a pesar de ser cariñosos con la niña, aparentaban ser padres duros y estrictos a la vista del mundo mágico.

- Están en la sala del té joven ama - respondió a Hermione.

- ¡Gracias Winne! - exclamó la niña y fue corriendo hacia la "Sala del Té".

Luego la Elfina desapareció con un sonoro "Ploop".

~.~

- ¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡miren esto! - exclamó Hermione entrando ruidosa mente a la sala del té de esa gran mansión.

Encontrándose con su madre, Jean, tomado el té, junto a su padre Wendell, y dos señores más... el hombre era de una larga cabellera de tono rubio platinado y piel pálida, la mujer tenía un elegante peinado en su cabello rubio brillante.

- Oh... Hermione, querida, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Jean indicándole con la mano a su hija que se acercara.

- Ah cierto, venia a decirles a ti y a papá que me había llegado la carta de Hogwarts - dijo con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro y dándole la carta.

- Entonces, felicidades querida - la felicito su madre con una gran sonrisa.

- Hermione - la llamó Wendell - ven acá - dijo cuando la castaña le presto atención.

- ¿Hmm?¿sucede algo? - pregunto sin poder contener su gran curiosidad.

- No. Pero queremos presentarte a alguien - dijo Wendell con una sonrisa y indicó a el hombre rubio.

- Él es Lucius Malfoy - dijo su madre - y ella, es Narcissa Malfoy. Son amigos de la familia.

- Oh.. Buenas tardes, me llamo Hermione, es un gusto tenerlos aquí, señor, señora - saludó Hermione respetuosa mente a Lucius y Narcissa.

- El gusto es mío pequeña Hermione - dijo Narcissa correspondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa, por otro lado, Lucius en la primera impresión era un hombre de pocas palabras para la niña.

- Igualmente - muy neutral.

- Hermione - habló su madre captando su atención - por qué no vas a el jardín - dijo más como un mandato que una pregunta.

- Si. Estaré afuera. Con su permiso - dijo como último y se fue al lugar que le indicaron. El jardín trasero.

Hermione iba tarareando una canción de camino al jardín, pero antes de salir se le ocurrió llamar a Winne u otro elfo, a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho la idea de usarlos como sirvientes.

- ¡Winne! - la llamó.

- ¿Si joven ama?

- ¿Podrías llevar una jarra con jugo de calabaza a la mesita del jardín? - consultó a la elfina educada mente.

- En un momento joven ama - dijo y desapareció otra vez con un "Ploop"

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó con una sonrisa y siguió su camino comenzando a tararear otra vez.

Hermione llegó a una puerta de vidrio, elegante y delicada de color crema... como toda la casa y la abrió con especial cuidado. Pues no quería romper nada. Cuando estuvo segura de que nada se rompería salió al patio sin cuidado alguno, dejando la puerta abierta sin preocupaciones.

Cuando la niña llego a la mesa del jardín, sacó un libro de su bolso de color negro y se enfrascó en su lectura.

Claro, sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño detalle en la banca más cercana a ella.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que la castaña se la pasó leyendo aquel libro de-quien-sabe-que-cosa. Winne apareció con una jarra y un vaso, uno elegante y transparente.

La elfina le sirvió el jugo y otra vez, luego de recibir la "orden" de Hermione, claro. Desapareció.

Hermione sin despegar la vista de las hojas amarillentas de aspecto gastado del libro, quiso agarrar el vaso elegante, que le había dejado Winne con jugo de calabaza. Pero el intento fue totalmente fallido ya que el vaso no estaba-en-donde-lo-había-dejado-Winne.

- ¿Huh? - frunció el ceño al no sentirlo y levanto la cabeza lentamente, esperando que fuera su imaginación.

En el acto, la pequeña castaña vio una túnica negra, sin nada en ella. Pero lo más importante en ese momento era saber: De quién era esa túnica.

Obviamente de un mago...pero que ella supiera no había nadie de baja estatura ahí, a menos que fuera un elfo domestico, y claramente no lo era.

- Tus elfos domésticos son muy buenos preparando cosas.

Era una voz infantil, pero notablemente era un chico. A Hermione le desconcertó el comentario y el hecho de que le hablara tan confiado.

Levantó la vista en un movimiento brusco y vio por fin al dueño de esa voz y confianza. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, piel pálida y una sonrisa confiada y ladina pegada a la cara. También tenía el vaso con jugo de calabaza que le había servido la elfina unos minutos antes. Se lo había tomado. Todo.

- ¿Que crees que haces?


	2. Capitulo 2

- ¿Que crees que haces? - pregunto con el entrecejo todavía fruncido, al igual que su pequeña boca de labios sonrosados.

- Draco Malfoy - dijo el niño en forma de presentación.

- ¿Responderás mi pregunta? - volvió a preguntar de forma impaciente.

- ¿Te presentaras? - pregunto el rubio práctica mente ignorando lo que decía Hermione.

- Hermione. ¿Ahora responderás? - le pregunto alzando las cejas.

- Si. ¿Como que "qué creo que hago"?

- Te bebiste mi jugo - respondió otra vez con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué? - pregunto con simpleza el niño desesperando a la niña.

- ¿Como que "Y qué"? Era mío - dijo poniéndose de pié en la silla y dejando el libro abierto en la mesa.

- Oh vamos, no seas egoísta, tienes más ahí en la jarra. Además, así no se les trata a tus invitados - dijo el rubio.

- No soy egoísta - reclamó la castaña.

- No lo niegues. Todos somos egoístas. Sobre todo tú y yo - dijo indicando a Hermione y luego a el mismo con el dedo indice.

- Hey. No me metas donde no voy - dijo cruzada de brazos aún sobre la silla - En todo caso, ni siquiera me conoces, ni yo a ti - lo apuntó desde arriba.

- Todavía podemos conocernos mejor - dijo Draco como propuesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida como también confundida y curiosa.

- No me mires así - sirvió más jugo de calabaza en el vaso bajo la mirada curiosa de la chica - Sabes... tengo una mejor idea - le informo con una sonrisa para luego tomar un poco de jugo. La castaña ladeo la cabeza y el niño lo tomó como un gesto para que siguiera - empecemos de nueva cuenta. ¿Te parece? - le consultó a la niña que lo pensó un poco.

Hermione tomó la decisión y de un pequeño y elegante salto se bajo de la silla, quedando por lo menos a cincuenta centímetros de Draco.

- Bien, comencemos de nuevo - carraspeó - Soy Hermione Jean Granger, un gusto - extendió su mano hacia Draco.

- Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy, también es un gusto conocerte Hermione - luego de presentarse de forma normal, Draco tomó la mano de la niña frente suyo y la apretó suave mente.

- Espero que no seas un tipo fastidioso, Draco - dijo ella con burla y soltando la mano de Draco.

- Espero que me des buena pelea Hermione - dijo el como una respuesta.

- ¿Que quieres decir con... ? - la castaña fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien más a su espalda.

- Hermione, Draco. Al parecer ya se conocieron - dijo la madre de Hermione desde la puerta, al lado de ella estaba Narcissa y atrás de las dos mujeres iban Wendell y Lucius, ahora con una expresión más amigable que antes en la sala del té.

- Ah... si - murmuro la niña.

- Que bueno entonces, porque se verán más seguido y sería una lástima si se llevaran mal - dijo Wendell acercándose junto con los otros hacia los niños.

- Que bueno que partimos bien entonces, sería una verdadera pena que hayamos partido con el pié izquierdo - comento Draco de forma burlona haciendo reír a Hermione que estaba al costado suyo.

Después de todo los dos sabían de buenas a primeras que habían partido mal. A pesar de que volvieron a partir. Aún estaba el momento en el que Draco se bebió el jugo de la chica.

- Draco - soltó Lucius a su hijo de forma severa. Draco lo escucho y solo desvió la mirada hacia el jardín lleno de rosas a su izquierda.

- Por cierto, joven Draco - le llamó Jean. Draco la miró y ella se conformó con eso y le pregunto - ¿Has recibido la carta de Hogwarts?

- Hmm si - respondió.

- Eso es bueno - dijo con una sonrisa - irás el mismo año que Hermione.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - le pregunto a Hermione.

- Si...

- Entonces tenemos la misma edad - concluyó el rubio.

- No exactamente... - respondió la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Como es eso? - pregunto de nuevo, totalmente confundido.

Draco era un niño de once años, edad ley y normal para poder entrar a Hogwarts. Por lo cual, no le encajaba que Hermione haya recibido la carta con sello y todo, si le decía que no tenían la misma edad.

Al dar Hermione señales de que indecisión de decirle al rubio. Jean como buena madre respondió por ella.

- Hermione, tiene 10 años, es un año menor.


	3. Capitulo 3

- Hermione, tiene 10 años, es un año menor - respondió con su típica sonrisa y un deje de orgullo.

No cualquiera recibe la carta a los 10 años.

- Ohh...

De imprevisto apareció un elfo domestico junto a ellos, con la misma túnica de Winne e igual arreglada que la de ella.

- Señores amos, el almuerzo estará en unos minutos - anunció de forma respetuosa.

- Gracias por avisar Peevet. Puedes retirarte - dijo el padre de la niña.

El elfo desapareció.

- ¿Que les parece si vamos al comedor? - propuso Jean de forma amistosa.

Narcissa asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas a su esposo.

Lucius luego de tal dolor en su costado, no tuvo más opción que asentir con una sonrisa forzada. Y a lo que ninguno de los presentes pudo reprimir una pequeña y breve risita.

- Bien, acompáñenos adentro, Lucius, Narcissa - pidió Wendell entrando en compañía de su esposa.

- Ustedes también - le dijo la mujer castaña a los dos niños que aún permanecían fuera, esperando que les dijeran algo y no se olvidaran de ellos.

Ya luego de que Jean los invitara a pasar al comedor, trataron de alcanzar a los mayores a un paso de caminata rápida por los pasillos de alfombra roja. Draco miro a Hermione y esta le devolvió la mirada para luego sonreirle y que este hiciera lo mismo. Se miraron por un rato hasta que los dueños de la casa-mansión les dijeron en tono amable que se sentaran a los otros dos y a los niños.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, comenzó a aparecer la comida hecha por los elfos domésticos, las copas, los servicios, etc.

Wendell luego de hablar por casi toda la comida al igual que Jean, dijo a los niños, o precisamente a Hermione.

- Cariño ¿por qué no le muestras la casa a Draco? deben estar aburridos ¿verdad? - pregunto con el único tono conocido con el que podía hablar. Si, siempre amable con la mayoría.

Hermione miro al niño rubio interrogándolo con su mirada avellana.

Y Draco miró a sus padres esperando la aprobación, recibiendo solo un asentimiento junto con una sonrisa de parte de su madre y de su padre.

- Vamos - dijo y se puso de pié. Espero a que Hermione hiciera lo mismo y cuando estuvieron los dos el uno al lado del otro. Se fueron a sacar la vuelta como también el aburrimiento de ellos. Era agotador no poder decir nada, no eran sus asuntos y no era como si les importara lo que los adultos hablaban.

- ¿No creéis que se ven muy monos juntitos? - pregunto Narcissa sacando una cara de incredulidad y enojo por parte de Wendell y Lucius.

Nadie dijo algo y empezaron a hablar otra vez del tema anterior.

- ¿A donde vamos Hermione? - le pregunto el rubio a la chica.

- A ningún lado en especifico - respondió posicionarse a su costado.

Draco la miró y sonrió. Volvió la mirada al frente y le propuso:

- Vamos a tu habitación debe haber algo divertido en ella ¿verdad?

- Define divertido - dijo la castaña mirándolo de reojo con diversión.

- Tu sabes... algo, con lo que podamos pasar el rato - la miró expectante. Curioso por recibir una respuesta.

- Entonces sígueme - lo tomó de la manga de a túnica y lo guió escaleras arriba.

Al subir, llegaron a un pasillo con una alfombra roja escarlata y con adornos como la araña que colgaba iluminando, cuadros de marcos y lamparas a juego con la araña colgada. De color gris. Las paredes de color blanco nieve y con muchas puertas de color barniz.

Hermione que aún no soltaba al rubio de la manga, lo llevó consigo a la última habitación que tenía la puerta de color gris.

- Es aquí, ven - le dijo y abrió la puerta, dejando ver una gran habitación.

En ella, estaba la cama de Hermione, con un cubre cama purpura de sabanas color gris claro. A cada lado de la cama habían unos muebles blancos de manillas grises. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación, se podía observar un imponente armario igual de blanco que los muebles al lado de la cama. Al costado izquierdo del armario había una puerta del mismo color que el de la principal que debería de dar al baño de la niña. Por el lado Derecho de la habitación un gran, elegante y brillante piano de cola negro ocupaba gran parte de ese lado. Mientras que posado al lado de este un violín también negro con detalles verdes esmeralda.

- Wow... tienes buen gusto - la felicito mientras se quedaba embobado viendo el piano.

- Gracias. Pasa. No creo que quieras que te cierre la puerta en plena cara - le invitó a pasar con una frase burlona.

- ¿Sabes tocar? - pregunto indicando el piano de cola.

- Algo... papá se encarga de enseñarme. Pero definitivamente me llevo más con el violín - respondió acercándose al violín negro. Lo tomó y se giró hacia Draco.

- Este... es mi compañero. No puedo estar sin el - le dijo al rubio sentándose en el banquillo del piano.

- Pues.. yo me llevo más con el piano. Lamentablemente no es un instrumento que se pueda mover con tan solo una mano - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña. Mirando hacia el piano.

- ¿Te parece si tocamos? nunca lo he hecho con alguien que no sea mamá o papá - miró al rubio con una sonrisa. A la cuál no se pudo resistir. A pesar de que la hubiera conocido hace unas dos horas.

Sin duda a los ojos de Draco era una chica muy linda. Hasta quizás cuando tuviera más edad superaba todos los límites.

La miró por unos segundos y asintió poniendo sus manos en posición al igual que Hermione con el violín.


	4. Capitulo 4

- Tu puedes querida. Esfuérzate mucho - la animó su madre.

Había llegado el día en el que Hermione iría a estudiar a Hogwarts. Su mayor deseo desde que su madre y su padre le habían hablado del fabuloso castillo. Ese sería el día en el que lo vería con sus propios ojos. Solo había una cosa que la consolaba un poco, de lo cuál antes tenía miedo, miedo de estar sola, de no tener amigos. Pero desde que supo que su amigo rubio también iría a Hogwarts ese miedo de estar sola se había ido. Por lo menos tenía un amigo.

- Cuando estés instalada en tu cuarto nos envías una carta con tu águila querida. Y así nos cuentas como te fue - le dijo su padre acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

- Vale.

De pronto escucharon el sonido del tren cuando está a punto de partir.

- Adiós Mamá, Papá. Nos vemos en vacaciones - se despidió a pequeña. Se acerco a su padre que estaba en cuclillas y le basó la mejilla. Fue donde su madre que estaba de pie e hizo lo mismo con ella que se agachó un poco.

- Cuídate preciosa - le dijo Jean, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si...Nos vemos - la pequeña castaña se subió al Expreso y estando dentro comenzó a agitar la mano a sus padres para despedirse.

En consecuencia de esa acción, Jean y Wendell también se despidieron agitando sus manos.

Luego de unos minutos de que el Expresso partió camino a Hogwarts. Hermione estaba buscando algún compartimento vacío. También estaba algo preocupada. Pues no había visto a Draco en todo lo que estuvo en el anden 9¾. Draco era su primer amigo y no conocía a nadie ahí. Era normal que estuviera así. Pero clara mente ella no sabía que era algo común, el sentirse perdido en un lugar en el que no conoces a nadie.

Pasaba por cada compartimento. Todos estaban llenos. Luego se paró en uno. Parecía estar vacío. Así que abrió un poco la puerta pero no alcanzó a ver nada , solo una cabellera pelirroja, porque alguien le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Y luego sintió ese olor a menta totalmente refrescante.

- Hermione, yo que te estaba buscando y tu te me escapas - le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- No me estaba escapando. De hecho te estaba buscando por el tren - le replicó cerrando la puerta, a pesar de que no había visto si estaba vacío o no. Se olvido completamente de el compartimento frente a ella.

- Oh...así que me buscabas. Pero bueno... - siguió luego de ver asentir a la castaña - ¿me acompañas? - pregunto tendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara.

- Hmm... - tomó la mano del rubio que solo sonrió aún más - ¿dónde vamos? - pregunto curiosa al ver que se acercaban al final del expresso Hogwarts.

- A nuestra cabina, compartimento, o como quieras decirle - dijo acomodando la mano de ella dentro de la suya.

- Ah - susurro intentando llevar el paso de Draco.

- ¿Te cuesta? - pregunto mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Q-Qué cosa? - pregunto algo exaltada.

- Llevarme el paso - respondió volviendo su mirada al frente.

- Ah...solo un poco - le respondió a su pregunta anterior, manteniendo la cabeza en alto aparentando un poco de superioridad.

Draco solo se rió por la actitud de la chica y empezó a caminar al ritmo de Hermione.

- Hey... no tienes que caminar más lento. Yo puedo seguirte el paso. ¿Por quién me tomas Draco Malfoy? - pregunto con tono indignado.

- ¿Por mi amiga? vamos Hermione. No seas orgullosa y acepta que ni a saltitos podrías haberme seguido el paso - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Orgullosa? por lo menos no soy tan engreída como un rubio que conozco - dijo girando su cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Draco.

- ¿Engreído? perdona querida. Pero yo solo digo lo que es cierto en mi - le corrigió a su manera.

- Haber... y según tú. ¿Qué es cierto de ti? - pregunto con una sonrisa. Aunque Draco no se le podía ver porque todavía miraba para su lado derecho.

- Hermione. No me negaras que soy muy chulo ¿no? - le dijo haciendo que Hermione se girara hacía el aguantando la risa.

- ¿Chulo?¿¡Chulo?! jajaj... - pregunto y no paró de reír hasta que llegaron a la entrada del compartimento.

- ¿De que te ríes ahora? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios.

- Perdona rubito. Pero es que jajja nunca imagine que te tacharas de ser 'chulo' tu solo - le respondió intentando amortiguar la risa - Además... Merlín ajjaja es demasiado gracioso - dijo.

- ¿Ahora que demonios es lo gracioso? - pregunto con una mueca de confusión.

- Nada... - respondió - solo que es muy ridículo - dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto con un tic en el ojo. A punto de abrir la puerta corrediza.

- No. Nada, nada, nadita.

- Hmm... bien - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirándola fijamente, la castaña se percató de eso y también le mantuvo la mirada.

El rubio platinado abrió la puerta por completo y aún se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. El con una mirada acusadora y ella con un airada firme de 'Y_ qué con eso'._

- Oh Draco...has...llegado - habló un chico de piel morena. Confundido al ver a Hermione con Draco.

- Que bueno que ya te hayas dado cuenta. Blaise - le dijo aún en la misma posición y ninguno de los dos cedía.

- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto una chica de cabello oscuro con el ceño fruncido.

- Ella...es mi amiga. Hermione Granger - respondió recalcando el **mi.**

- Ah... espera...¿dijiste Granger? - pregunto otra vez la misma chica ahora con a cara relajada una expresión sorprendida en ella.

- Si - dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Quién diablos eres como para presentarme? rubito - pregunto con una mirada desafiante.

- Tú amigo...Tú único amigo, Castañita - respondió burlona mente.

- ¡Hey! dijiste no lo harías más - exclamó.

- ¿Qué, qué dije? - pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo - lo acuso entrecerrando los ojos. Se acercó más a él y mientras lo decía puso su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.

- AAhhh... Castañita...¿verdad? Pero no me reclames que tu empezaste con tu 'rubito'. No seas injusta - le dijo chasqueando la lengua.

- Soy Hermione Granger. Un placer - se presentó girándose hacía el interior del compartimento e ignorando al chico de ojos grises.

- Blaise Zabini - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Pansy Parkinson. Un gusto - Pansy correspondió el saludo y extendió su mano. La cuál la castaña tomó en un saludo.

- Yo. Theodore Nott. Pero dime Theo - le dijo un chico que estaba en una esquina con un libro. Con su mirada pegada a el y una mano alzada se presentó.

- Oh... Es un placer conocerlos a los tres - dijo con una sonrisa.

- hey... - la habló Draco.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - preguntó apuntando el lugar al lado de Blaise. Siempre con una sonrisa.

- Hey - el rubio alzó más la voz impaciente.

- Si Claro - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida.

- Granger - esta vez recurrió a llamarla por su apellido.

- Gracias Blaise - agradeció.

- ... -

- De nada. Es un placer - respondió asintiendo levemente.

Hermione le dio su mejor sonrisa y el moreno le correspondió la sonrisa.

- ¡HERMIONE! - le gritó desesperado.

- ¡NO me grites maldito Rubio! - le devolvió el gritó. Con voz autoritaria haciéndolo callar.

- ... -

- ... -

- Pero.. - replicó.

- Nada de peros...siéntate de una buena vez y deja de gritar - le ordenó autoritaria mente.

- Si~ - respondió y se sentó como una mascota haciéndole caso a su dueño.

Blaise silbó divertida mente. Pansy miraba de Hermione a Draco y de Draco a Hermione sorprendida. Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Hermione sonreía con autosuficiencia. Y Theodore... pues Theo estaba enfrascado en su lectura, pero sabiendo lo que sucedía; con una sonrisa.

**- . -**

**Hoola... A que si me extrañaban (?**

**No. Se que no.**

**Pero he vuelto, y he subido el capitulo :DD**

**Si tienen algo que decir: Quejas, o cualquier otra cosa solo diagrame...la mayoría del día estoy disponible c:**

**Y bien...me despido, dandoles gracias por sus reviews y agregar esta historia loca a Favoritos y Follows (o como se diga)**

**Nos vemos! ^^**

**PD: pueden mantenerse ocupados con mis otra historias xD **

**PDD: Merlín...si no te hacen publicidad tú hace tu propia publicidad .w.**

**PDD: ¡A que no adivinan quien estaba en el compartimento que iba a abrir Hermione!**


End file.
